Come Undone
by doggieearlover
Summary: Returning from her era early, Kagome is surprised that it's raining, and InuYasha is nowhere in sight. Arriving at Kaede's hut, what she finds sends her running. Will InuYasha be able to explain?


Disclaimers: Disclaimers: I do not own InuYasha or any of the manga/anime characters. They belong to the wonderful genius Rumiko Takahashi. I just enjoy making them play with each other.

AN: This is a birthday gift!fic for my wonderful beta, inufan625. When I asked what she would like, this is what she said: _"…do something with a rainstorm, misunderstanding and broken beads._ _(IY/Kag-of course)"_

**Warning: Lemon**

**Come Undone**

Kagome was startled when she landed in the well in the past. Normally, it was a dry well. However, right now, it had several inches of water standing in it. She looked up to see nothing short of a downpour from the heavens, drenching everything in sight. It had been so warm and sunny at home, it hadn't occurred to her it might be otherwise in the Feudal Era. With a heavy sigh, she adjusted the backpack and started the difficult climb out of the well.

Her hands and feet slipped, and she almost completely lost her grip. Sliding back in the wrong direction, she called, "InuYasha? InuYasha!"

She thought he would be waiting nearby, even though she was a couple of days early coming back. However, even the hanyou was not fond of sitting around in the rain if he could help it. He was probably back in Kaede's hut, warm and dry. With the thought of a dry destination on her mind, she again continued the treacherous ascent up the wet vines that grew along the walls of the ancient well.

"Thank goodness," the miko commented to herself when she finally heaved her backpack over the edge, and then followed it over the side of the well to land in the soft grass that surrounded it. Panting for breath, she realized that she was sitting in water. "How much rain have they had since I left?" she said to no one in particular. At least it was warm, though she probably shouldn't just lay around in it. Standing up and hoisting her monstrous yellow pack on her shoulders, she brushed her drenched bangs out of her eyes and headed for Kaede's hut. Surely, she would find everyone there.

"Hey, I'm ba-" Kagome said as she pushed aside the cover over the doorway. She was stunned at the sight that met her. Nothing could have prepared her for it.

InuYasha had his back turned to Sango, and was blushing furiously. Sango was pulling her kimono back up around her shoulders, her slayer outfit thrown in a heap on the floor nearby. InuYasha turned to look at Kagome when she came in, and she recognized that look on his face: _guilt_.

The miko was bewildered as she looked from one to the other, and then saw that Sango was also bright red. Kagome had never felt so betrayed in her life. She thought she would finally be able to work things out with InuYasha, now that Kikyou was really dead. Sango knew that the miko loved him, and yet here she was, naked under that kimono with him. And that look on his face said he'd done something he knew he shouldn't have. Horrified, the backpack slid down her arms and dropped to the floor. Finally, in her anger and pain, she screamed, "Sit, Sit, Sit, SIT, SIT, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" before she fled.

InuYasha crashed into the floor of the hut, and the last command was said with such pain and vehemence that his beads broke and scattered around the room before they rolled back into the hole he'd created when he was slammed against the ground. Shaking, he just lay there, surprised and dismayed.

"Oh, gods, InuYasha!" Sango exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

"What the fuck was that for!" the hanyou cursed. "What did I do this time?" He was waiting for the spell to wear off, and then he realized that the beads were no more.

"What? Kagome…" he whispered. "What have you done?"

Sango suddenly realized what Kagome must have thought. "InuYasha, you have to go after her."

He was holding some of the fallen beads in his hand, just staring at them. He was finally free… or was he?

"InuYasha!" Sango snapped him out of his reverie. "Didn't you hear me? You have got to go after her."

"But… but…"

"InuYasha, she thinks that you… and I…" Sango blushed at the thought.

"We what?"

Gods, he was so dense some times. "She thinks you and I were doing something we should not have been. Think about it."

"Keh?" Then it hit him – the slayer was getting dressed when Kagome came in. She had no way to know he was the only one there to dress the wounds on her back. "I've got to find her," he said before he took off, the beads once again rolling across the floor.

"Finally," Sango muttered.

Kagome had run out of the hut, and not paid any attention to the direction she was going. She just followed the path and ran and ran and ran. She had difficulty seeing through her tears that were mixing with the rain running down her face. Her hair and her clothes were plastered to her; she was soaked to the skin.

She could not believe what she had walked in on: InuYasha and Sango. She loved him so much, but had been able to accept that he was so confused while Kikyou was still alive. She had stayed by his side in spite of the pain she felt when he went to the older miko. In the end, he always came back to her. Now, she wasn't so sure. Was it really Sango that he wanted? She was so much stronger than Kagome was, and pulled her weight in every battle. Kagome didn't always feel that she did that herself. So often she felt like a burden to the others. However, she still loved the hanyou, and did everything she could to help. She was the one that tried so hard to make him feel wanted and loved, no matter what happened. And now, this - betrayal with her best friend. No, it was worse than that, because Sango was more like a sister to her.

"Aaaeeeeee!" she cried when her foot caught in a protruding root, and sent her flying. She landed hard on the ground. Having lost the will to go on, she just lay there in the mud, and cried.

"Fuck, Kagome! Where did you go!" InuYasha thought she had run for the well, but suddenly realized there was no trace of her. With the rain coming down like it was, her footprints from the well to the hut were already just about gone. There were none leading back to it. Racing back to the hut, he tried to find some trace of which direction she had headed before it was all washed away.

Even over the splattering of the rain, he heard her cry out when she fell. "Kagome!" he exclaimed as he sprinted towards her. He came to an abrupt halt when he finally spotted her, sprawled out on the ground, her body heaving with her sobs.

"Kagome," the hanyou said gently as he squatted next to her, and then scooped her up into his arms. Wanting to settle this away from the others, he tucked her against her chest and then headed to an empty hut he knew was nearby.

The miko was too distraught to know or care who had come after her. In her heart, she knew it was InuYasha, but she was so angry with him at the moment that she couldn't even open her eyes to look at him. After all, he only tracked her down because he needed his shard detector back. Breaking into a new round of gut-wrenching sobs, she tried to curl up into a ball in his arms and withdraw. She couldn't deal with this. Her heart couldn't bear the pain of being shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Kagome? Kagome," InuYasha said softly. He refused to let her go until he got her to listen to him. He made his way into the hut and then sat down on the futon that had been left unrolled and began to speak, "Fuck, Kagome, it ain't what you thought. Youkai attacked the villagers early this morning. Sango, Kaede and me went out to help them. We got them all, but Sango got hurt when one of them caught her by surprise from behind. I don't know if she was hurt by the youkai, or when she fell off of Kirara, but her back was bleeding pretty bad. Kaede stayed to help the villagers that were injured, and Shippou went to help her. I was the only one who could clean up Sango's back and bandage it for her. Honestly, Kagome, that's all that happened."

A small glimmer of hope entered Kagome's heart, but one thing puzzled her. "Where's Miroku?"

"Hachi came after him yesterday. That old drunk Mushin was really sick, and Hachi thought Miroku had better come. We really could have used him this morning, though I don't think Sango would go as far as let him fix her back."

That actually made Kagome giggle, and she finally opened her eyes. She was being held firmly in the hanyou's lap in a hut that looked vaguely familiar. "Where are we? Have I been here before? And will you put me down?"

"If you promise me you won't run again," he answered.

Kagome nodded, and he shifted her from his lap to the futon. InuYasha then stood, and pulled off his firerat. Shaking it to remove much of the water that was clinging to it, he went and spread it so that it was hanging across two pegs on the wall. He then pulled his creamy white kimono off, and blushing, handed it towards Kagome. "This is still pretty dry. You can wear it while we try to dry your clothes out."

Kagome looked down at herself, and realized there wasn't a whole lot to be left to the imagination. Her white top was stuck to her skin, her bra seen clearly through it with her nipples pressed into the fabric. Everything was wet, even her underwear. And now that she realized how drenched everything was, she was also uncomfortable. However, she was also drained and didn't even have the energy to stand. Extending her hand out towards the hanyou, she asked, "Would you please help me up?"

He reached towards her, and gently grasped her hand in his own to pull her to her feet. Weaker than she thought from her exertion, she lost her balance and fell right into him. The hanyou caught her and first she leaned into him, her cheek flush against his warm body. She closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath, and regain her balance. Finally, she pulled back just enough to look up into his golden eyes, full of concern and worry, and… something she couldn't put her finger on.

InuYasha was not prepared for her to fall against him, with her face pressed against his bare chest. He was surprised she couldn't feel his heart pounding. It felt as though it was trying to jump out of his very body and go to her. She eventually looked up at him, and in spite of her eyes being puffy from crying, and her wet hair clinging to her face, all he could think was how beautiful she was. All reason left him as he wrapped both arms fully around her, and his mouth crashed down on hers.

The miko was stunned when his lips met hers, urgent and needy. She hesitated for only a moment before she responded in kind. She allowed his tongue in to explore her mouth, and then battled to gain entrance to his. Even as he granted her access, she felt as though his tongue was stroking hers. As her body pressed against his, she realized something firm was pressing into her belly. Tracing the hardened lines of his body, she ran her hand from around him until it reached between them. Her eyes opened wide when she realized that she had grasped his hardened erection through his hakama.

InuYasha abruptly broke their kiss, and backed away, panting. "I…I… I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome studied his face, and recognized something she didn't see very often there: fear. What was he afraid of? Did he think she would be repulsed by him? By his physical reaction to her? Didn't he know that she felt the same way? Hoping she wouldn't send him fleeing from the hut, she said, "I'm not."

"Keh?"

"InuYasha…" but Kagome didn't know what to say that might not scare him away, so she changed the subject, instead. Bending over to pick up his creamy white kimono that had been dropped to the floor, she said, "I'm going to get out of these wet clothes and hang them to dry. Maybe if you started a fire, they'll dry quicker. Okay?"

"Keh." The hanyou pulled a few pieces of wood off of the stack near the door, and placed them in the fire pit. He retrieved a box of matches that he'd pilfered from her back pack at some point out of its hiding place, and used one to get the kindling started. He was putting them back when he heard, "You never said, have I been here before?"

Not certain if it was safe to turn around yet, he kept his eyes on the wall. "Keh. This is the hut where those bandits brought you when you first came. You know, when the Corpse Dancing Crow was after the jewel. No one uses it since it's out here by itself, so I cleaned it up. I come here when I want to be alone, like when you've gone home."

He was surprised when he felt her arms snake around him. His heart started to pound again as he felt her press against his back, making him warm all over. He didn't know how long they stood like that, her arms wrapped tightly about his body, his eyes closed as he tried to maintain control. However, as her soothing scent filled the air and settled over him, he calmed back down.

"InuYasha? Promise me you won't run," Kagome said softly as she finally loosened her grip on him.

"Run? Why would I…" he stopped as she turned him to face her.

Her face was stained with pink, but now with anticipation, rather than with hurt and anger. She was wearing his kimono, but had not tied it closed. It hung loosely down her front to reveal her body that was nude underneath. The creamy top barely covered her nipples that were standing erect against it, and didn't cover her navel or the dark mound of curls below it at all. The scent of her arousal began to fill the air. Suddenly realizing that she wanted him as much as he did her, he pulled her flush against him and found her lips again.

She moaned into his mouth when his calloused hand found her breast. He rubbed it gently, and felt her nipple harden even further under his soft touch. As she pressed into him, he ran his other hand under the kimono and up her ribcage to give the neglected breast the same treatment. His hands caressed her nipples as his tongue explored her mouth. Her heady scent was starting to make him dizzy with his own desire.

Kagome couldn't believe her own feelings of lust that poured through her body for InuYasha. She had wanted him for so long, but never understood exactly what his desires were. Now that they were finally alone, she wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. It was clear from his earlier reaction that he wanted her as well. Surely, he would not have been so hard if she repulsed him. To verify her own theory, she reached between them and again found his hardened length through his hakama. This time, he didn't jerk away from her.

She was fumbling with the ties, trying to figure out how to get the hakama off of him when he broke their kiss and she heard, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything, InuYasha. I do love you, you know," the miko responded.

"Kagome…" he whispered, but couldn't say it. Instead, his mouth found hers for another searing kiss as he pulled the ties and let the hakama fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside before he scooped Kagome up and carried her over to the futon. When he did, he realized she'd let the kimono slide down her arms and over her hands. It was left in a heap where she had been standing.

He laid her gently on the futon. He kissed her mouth again and then began to trail kisses along her jaw to the line of her neck. He nuzzled her at the junction of her neck and shoulder, and then continued his path of soft kisses down to the valley between her breasts. He rolled his head enough to pull a nipple into his mouth, and then began to suckle on it, rolling his tongue around it and savoring the flavor and feeling of the tightened peak. He felt her shift somewhat underneath him, and realized that she had bent her knees while parting her legs, granting him access to her most private parts. One of her hands found an ear, while the other gently took his and led it below. She began to rub herself to show him what she wanted.

Carefully, he began to stroke between the hot and slick folds of flesh. Her moans grew louder in appreciation, and he heard her mumble, "Harder." There was a little nub there that seemed to be growing hard in her excitement, and he began to rub at it, making her arch into his hand. Curious about the fluid that was pouring out of her, he slipped a finger up into her, making her groan for more. He started to massage that hardened nub with the pad of his thumb, while he thrust two fingers up into her. The hanyou then pulled her nipple back into his mouth as she writhed against his attentions.

"Oh, gods, InuYasha, don't stop," the miko cried as she felt some huge force building up within her belly. She'd brought herself to orgasm out of desperation to relieve her pain before, but it didn't feel anything like this. She squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on the pleasure her hanyou was bringing her. She also knew that she would do anything he wanted after this. Anything he needed to ease his pain, and hers.

InuYasha would have been afraid he was hurting her when she started to buck against him if it had not been for her moans of pleasure, and her cries for him not to stop. When she finally placed a hand over his to let him know she couldn't take any more right then, he finally turned loose of her breast and looked up at her face. She was flushed with excitement, with her eyes open and watching him. And, she was smiling.

"Thank you, InuYasha. That felt so good."

What he did next surprised her yet again. He brought his fingers to his mouth, and started to lick the juices that had flowed from her off of them.

"You taste good, Kagome," he said with a grin. She also realized his eyes had a twinge of red to them.

"Do you want more?" she asked. She raised her butt up from the futon in an offering to him.

Instead of answering, he moved around to between her legs. She scooted up the futon so he would have more room, and he stretched out on his stomach, his face to her mound. At first, he just pushed his nose between her folds and deeply breathed in her scent. And then, he reached out to taste her with his tongue.

Kagome sucked in her breath when she felt the warm, wet muscle slide up between her folds, and then dip into her. She found herself reaching down to pry herself apart, to give him easier access. He started lapping at her hard and heavy, stopping to thrust his tongue up into her, making her cry out for more.

She came again against his mouth, jerking as he now had her spread with his thumbs so that he could devour her completely. And yet, it wasn't enough. She needed more, she needed _him_.

Her hands were tangled in his silver mane as she rubbed the top of his head and his ears. He had done so much for her, and she'd done nothing for him yet. Kagome realized there was only one thing that could make her feel satisfied, to truly ease her hunger and pain. She tugged gently at his locks to guide him up her body.

InuYasha looked up, uncertain as to what she wanted. She seemed to feel great pleasure as he lapped at her, and the juices were still pouring out of her. She tasted so good that he could stay there eating her all day. However, the tugs on his hair were getting harder. He was disappointed that she apparently wanted him to stop.

"InuYasha," she said softly. "Come here."

He stopped to kiss her belly button and then both of her breasts as she drew him up her body. She pulled his face back to hers for a kiss as he hovered over her, unsure of what she wanted or what to do. He was a little surprised when he felt her legs wrap around his thighs, and continue to pull him forward. He was not prepared at all when he felt her hand reach between them to find his hardened cock, and begin to stroke it. In response, he thrust his tongue eagerly into her mouth.

The hanyou finally had to break their kiss for air, though he panting more because of the small hand that was running up and down his erection. As it became slick and her hand began to easily slide up and down, he realized she'd dipped into herself for moisture, and was rubbing it along his cock, stopping to mix it with the drops that were leaking from the tip. She had also tightened her grip with her legs so that he wouldn't back away.

"InuYasha, I love you, and need to feel you inside of me. Make love to me," Kagome whispered.

"You…you… you… want to…"

"Yes," she answered, "with you."

"Kagome, I'm only a hanyou… I've never…"

"You're the hanyou, no, the _man_, that I love. I want no other than you. Will you please love me?" she responded.

He didn't speak, but found her lips again as he let her hand guide him in. He couldn't believe the feelings that rushed through him as he entered her hot, tight heat and pushed into her. Never in his life had he felt anything like it.

Kagome sighed in relief when he allowed her to guide him in until they were fully joined. Her hymen was long gone, probably from being thrown around when fighting demons, so there was no pain. However, nothing could have prepared her for the feelings of pleasure and love that poured through her body with this one simple act. Her hands moved up to rub his back. She felt so good, and so full.

The miko finally realized that he was waiting from some signal from her to continue, afraid that he might hurt her. "InuYasha, let your instincts help you. You won't hurt me. Just make me, no us, feel good."

The hanyou pushed his body up and held his weight off of hers as he pulled partly back, and then started a long, smooth rhythm. He couldn't believe all of the feelings that were racing through him. It wasn't just lust for the miko, no, it was something much more. He would do anything, even die for her. He never dreamed that he would really be with her this way. For that matter, he thought he would die without ever knowing what it felt like to be inside of a woman, at least as long as he was only a hanyou. But Kagome, she wanted him, no matter what. And suddenly, he realized that maybe this was love. All of those confusing emotions that he had been battling from his human side were feelings of love for the miko. In his heart he knew it, though his mind tried to deny it. Half-breeds weren't allowed to love. And yet, here he was.

At her cries, he began to thrust into her harder and faster. He could feel her winding up underneath him, and when she cried out, her body clamped down on his. He exploded into her with a roar before he fell onto her, panting. His mouth found hers again as her hands rubbed gently up and down his back. When his length slid out of her, he rolled over on his side next to her, and pulled her against him. They fell asleep with his hand cupping her breast as he nuzzled her.

Kagome woke to the sensations of a gentle rhythmic brush across her nipple. She opened her eyes to see InuYasha on his side, watching her. Smiling at him, she reached between them to find his length, and gently tug. His eyes opened wide at the feeling of her fingers gripped around him, and then as she pushed him over on his back. The next thing he knew, her small, warm mouth had engulfed him, and was quickly making his cock very hard. The miko swirled her tongue around the soft head, and then darted it at the little slit at the top. She cupped his testicles in one hand and gently rolled them as she licked up and down his erection, stopping to pull the head back into her mouth and suck on it before trailing back down the other side.

InuYasha wasn't sure what was happening to him. While what she was doing felt really good, it was also bringing his youkai to the surface. He didn't know whether to make her stop, or to keep going. He closed his eyes and started to pant as his blood tried to surface. At the same time, he found himself thrusting his pelvis in rhythm with the miko's motions.

Kagome finally looked up towards her hanyou's face to see what his reaction was, and was surprised to see his markings becoming clearly visible on his face. When his eyes finally opened, they were red.

"InuYasha?" she whispered, though she wasn't afraid. The look in those eyes was not of hatred, but of lust. Something told her to lie back, and just give herself to him.

When she lay back, and spread her legs for him, InuYasha dove between them and started lapping furiously. When the juices were pouring from her, she found herself being picked up, and placed on her hands and knees. She felt his hands running up and down her back, around to her breasts, and then rub her butt cheeks before a finger slipped between her legs to rub her slickened folds. Remembering that he was half inuyoukai, she spread her knees a little wider, and pushed her butt towards him. She wasn't disappointed as she felt him slide into her.

This time, it was nothing like the tender lovemaking they had done before. It was hard and fast and furious, with him pounding against her with incredible speed. He was hitting somewhere deep inside of her in this position, and she was having one orgasm after another. He continued to hammer into her welcoming body with powerful thrusts. His nails were digging into the soft flesh at her hips, but she didn't care. That little bit of pain just added to the incredible pleasure. His youkai was fucking her hard, and it felt good.

When he finally came, he gave one last incredibly hard heave and exploded to fill her in a heated rush. Instead of roaring like the hanyou, this time he draped himself over her back and gently placed his teeth at her shoulder. She could feel a deep growl rumbling from his chest and through her body as he continued to empty his seed into her. To let him know she wouldn't try to go anywhere, she reached back with her hand and found an ear, and then lazily started to rub.

Satisfied that she would not fight him, and allow him to remain joined with her, InuYasha turned loose of her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. He then pulled her over on her side with him, and they fell back asleep, their legs tangled together.

Kagome woke to the careful washing of her wounds. When she opened her eyes, she saw that InuYasha looked horrified.

"Hey," the miko said.

"Ka…Ka…Kagome… I'm so sorry…" the hanyou responded, his voice full of regret.

Kagome couldn't help but notice how sad he looked. "For what, InuYasha? You didn't do anything wrong."

"You…you… you were bleeding. I did this. I let my youkai get out of control," InuYasha whispered.

"And I'm glad you did," she said.

"What?" The hanyou looked very confused.

Kagome reached over to stroke his cheek with her thumb. "Your youkai did this because he wanted me, too. InuYasha, it's just another part of you, and now we know that both of your halves accept me. I always thought that was true, and that's one reason I refused to be afraid of you even when you were in that state. This just confirms it. It wasn't intentional; it's only because your nails are longer and sharper then, and you were a bit anxious. If your youkai occasionally needs to come out and play, I can accept it as part of you. The truth is that you made me feel so good that I really didn't notice it."

"You… you're sure?"

"Yes, I am. InuYasha, I love all of you, never forget that. Okay?"

"Keh."

They sat in companionable silence for a while before the hanyou spoke again, ""Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"The…the… beads… they broke this time," InuYasha said softly.

The miko ran her hand over his bare chest. "I'm so sorry, InuYasha. I should have trusted you, I should have known. I'll not try to trick you into wearing them again. This was the last time I'll use them out of anger when you didn't deserve it. I've used them too many times when I was upset. If you didn't have them, maybe I would have been forced to at least try to talk to you instead. I love you, InuYasha; I can't not trust you. Now that you know my heart is in your hands, I hope you will trust me, and not hurt me any more."

InuYasha pulled her against him and wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. "I'll try, but you know what a baka I am. I have a hard time saying what I mean. At least give me a chance next time before you run off like that. I'll never intentionally hurt you."

"All right, InuYasha. We'll make the same promise to each other. Hey, you hear that?"

The hanyou twitched his ears and shook his head. "I don't hear anything, except the birds…"

"Exactly, I think the rain has stopped," Kagome offered. "The others will be worried."

"Oh." InuYasha looked at the floor. "You want to go back?"

"Well, my clothes probably aren't dry yet," the miko said as she turned to lay back down on the futon. "Can you think of anything else to do for a while?"

The hanyou just grinned as he joined her.

_**finis**_


End file.
